Those little moments - Enjaulado
by NatssY
Summary: En el que Max consigue Netflix.


Fandom: Supergirl.

Pairing: Max/Alex.

Spoilers: primera temporada. Situado entre el capítulo en el que la planta traslada a Kara a Krypton mientras Max está detenido en las instalaciones y el siguiente, donde decide liberarlo.

Resumen: En el que Max consigue Netflix.

Comentarios: Oneshot que forma parte de una tanda de escritos cortos que pueden ser considerados como "escenas eliminadas" y que decidí escribir para rellenar espacios y saciar mis ganas de más escenas entre estos dos.

.

.

 **THOSE LITTLE MOMENTS**

 **Enjaulado**

.

Estaban llevándolo de vuelta a su celda cuando Max, que parecía de buen humor, le preguntó al guardia que iba a su lado si tenía Netflix y qué series veía. El guardia no le contestó, pero a él pareció no importarle y siguió conversando del tema durante el resto del camino.

-Encerradlo –gruñó Hank al llegar a la celda, seguramente harto de oírlo hablar.

-¿Ni siquiera el Mr. Pepper? –solicitó él, poniéndose más serio. –Eh –gritó, pegándole un manotazo al cristal. –¿Qué esperáis que haga aquí todo el día?

-Pensar –respondió el agente Henshaw justo antes de salir.

Max respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, y miró al guardia que estaría vigilándolo durante las siguientes cuatro horas.

-Y tú qué -dijo, volviendo a su tono habitual—, ¿ves Netflix? Porque por lo paliducho que estás, diría que no sales mucho de aquí…

.

...

.

Al día siguiente, Alex y Hank entraron junto a dos chicos que llevaban una tele y una pequeña caja y Maxwell Lord, por primera vez en 15 horas, sonrió.

-Sabía que entraríais en razón –celebró, mirando a Hank.

-Si hubiese sido por mí, te aseguro que no estaríamos aquí –respondió éste mientras abría la puerta acristalada para que los agentes entrasen con la tele y la caja.

-¿A quién le debo el privilegio, entonces? ¿Supergirl?

Henshaw, que seguía ignorándolo todo lo que podía, miró a Alex y asintió a algo que sólo ellos dos entendían.

-Todos fuera –ordenó Henshaw a los dos agentes y al soldado que estaba vigilando, justo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse con ellos.

Y así, sin él contar con ello, se habían quedado solos. Llevaban sin quedarse a solas desde que ella le había ido a recriminar a su despacho lo de Bizarro y tenía que reconocer que, de una manera absurda, echaba de menos aquellos pequeños momentos. No sabía cuándo o cómo habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo y en silencio mantener una pequeña distancia en público que, era indiscutible, no conseguían sostener en privado. A solas, todo resultaba más personal, más exclusivo, más profundo. A pesar de que ambos intentaban medir sus palabras, se había sorprendido a sí mismo contándole cosas que jamás había creído poder contar y sabía que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Y aunque una pequeña parte de él lo temía, la otra lo ansiaba, como pasa con todo lo nuevo.

-Así que has sido tú… -llevó las manos hacia su pecho, como si estuviese emocionado. –¿Es esto otra cita o vas a volver a peg-

-Te proporcionamos la pantalla y una caja con herramientas básicas –lo detuvo Alex, con tono muy serio, mientras señalaba a los artículos que había en el suelo de la jaula. –En dos horas, los agentes vendrán y se llevarán todo lo que no sea la televisión. Por supuesto, estás bajo vigilancia –añadió, señalando una de las cámaras— y cualquier intento de comunicación con el exterior será bloqueado. Si haces cualquier tontería tus privilegios serán automáticamente eliminados.

-Lo podrán recoger en una –presumió él, a lo que ella asintió, impávida. -¿Es ésta tu manera de darme las gracias por salvar a tu encantadora hermana?

-Sí –confirmó, sin perder la compostura. –Y también la manera de que no pierdas la cabeza aquí encerrado. Vendrán a recogerlo en dos horas.

Alex, que parecía haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Ya está? –masculló, extrañado. –¿Se acabó la fiesta? ¡Alex! –la llamó.

Cuando vio que se giraba con brusquedad y caminaba de nuevo hacia él Max comenzó a sonreír, pero su sonrisa se apagó a medio camino al ver su expresión. No tenía ese brillo que solía tener cuando hablaban, incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo, y eso, sorprendentemente, lo preocupaba.

-No vas a salir de aquí, Max –masculló ella, acercándose hasta quedar justo delante del cristal. —Has demostrado ser un peligro no sólo para Supergirl, sino para…

Y al oír sus palabras, lo entendió.

-Estás enfadada –la interrumpió, asombrado por su propio descubrimiento.

-Por supuesto que estoy enfadada –reaccionó. –Ayer tuve que sustraer a mi hermana de su vida soñada.

-No hablo de eso –sentenció él, negando con la cabeza—. Me refiero a conmigo. Estás molesta conmigo.

Alex lo miró fijamente y suspiró antes de responder, como si estuviese pensándose si hacerlo.

-No estoy enfadada por ti, estoy enfadada por mí –susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Entonces cuando ayer viniste en plan G.I. Joe… -comenzó, agitando los brazos como el muñeco. Alex rodó los ojos y él, al ver su reacción, interrumpió su discurso y se puso serio. –¿Por qué? –preguntó entonces, con un tono suave y maduro, dispuesto a que ella entendiese su genuino interés.

-Ya sabes por qué –replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

-De verdad que no –admitió él, totalmente sincero.

Ella cerró los ojos y con la cabeza gacha, negó sus propios pensamientos. Un par de segundos después, Max observó cómo se recomponía y regresaba a su aspecto autoritario. Volvía a tener delante a la agente Danvers.

-En dos horas vendrán a recogerlo todo –le recordó, ignorando la pregunta en el aire y caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera –rogó Max. –Alex –la volvió a llamar, pegando la mano en el cristal.

Ella ya había llegado a la puerta cuando se quedó quieta al oír su nombre. Él respiró de alivio, pero al ver que después de unos segundos no se giraba, volvió a llamarla en un murmullo.

-Alex…

Al final, rendida, se giró lo justo para mirarlo.

-Estoy enfadada porque confié en ti –confesó, en su rostro reflejado el dolor de lo que venía después. –Y fallé –añadió, para después irse por donde había venido.

.

Maxwell Lord, con la mano todavía en el cristal, experimentó por primera vez en mucho tiempo una emoción que creía olvidada: el sentimiento de decepcionar a otro. Tragó saliva y se sentó en el bloque que tenía en su celda, ignorando al guardia que acababa de entrar por donde hacia unos segundos había salido Alex y que le decía, una vez más, que tenía dos horas para instalar la televisión. Pero Netflix no importaba, porque Netflix ya no iba a conseguir hacerlo olvidar.

Porque la había decepcionado, y para decepcionar hay que creer, pero hacía mucho que nadie creía en él. Porque algo dentro de él se había encogido al comprender sus palabras. Y porque acababa de entender que la opinión de Alex Danvers le importaba más de lo que quería reconocer.

Y no se lo podía permitir.


End file.
